


We Stay Together

by Wonderland_h3art



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drama, F/M, GirlMeetsWorld, Heartbreak, NewRelationships, Newbegginings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_h3art/pseuds/Wonderland_h3art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Fanfic, their will be Lucaya, Rucas, and Smarkle. All together was a big group</p>
<p>What happens when Maya is dating Lucas, but Lucas still loves Riley. What if Riley is dating Charlie but still loves Lucas. Also, is Isadora falling for someone else. So much Drama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Life Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World right or Characters! I don't make money for this!

**-__________________________________________________________________________-**

~Lucas~

"Lucas, get it together man" Shouting in my head. No matter how hard I try it never works, nothing works. I try all these solutions, but none of them are the answer. I understand that Riley wanted that, but it affects me. Does she understand that it not all just about me-her-Maya.

**She needs to understand that I like her, and I'll always will. Now I'm heading off to my first date with Maya, lets see how this goes.**

{At Topanga's}

"It's been 20 minutes, and Lucas is still not here" Maya says to herself. "21" Okay that's it I'm leaving.

**Maya gets up and walks towards the door**

**Lucas runs into her holding onto his tie in his hand**

"Maya,hey where you going" Lucas said with shortage of breath." Lucas you were 21 minutes late" Maya rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I was doing something". "Something more important then our date, OUR FIRST DATE" Maya said firmly.

**Maya was headed to the door again**

**Lucas right behind her**

"Hey" He pulls her towards him, "Give me a second chance" He said looking at her gorgeous eyes.

**Maya gulps**

"K" Maya looks back at him, reminding her of Texas, as he grasp her waist.

**Lucas escort her back to the booth**

"Thanks", "No problem Ranger Rick" Maya said. "Just don't do it again".

**They had a Delicious meal**

"So Ranger Rick where we headed next". "Somewhere, that I love to go when I need space. I think this a special time to show someone" Lucas confesses. "How about Riley", "I never showed her, I guess it never occurred to me".

"But there is a catch", "You have to wear this blindfold". "NO" Maya says firmly."Ok then".

**At the Apartment buildings where Riley lives**

"Why are we here" Maya said suspicous. "You'll see"

**Maya had a sick feeling since he just brought her to his ex building**

**Instead of going to see Riley, Lucas brought Maya to the very top where no one was allowed. When her open that door Maya was amazed of how beautiful the view was**

"Wow","Right". "When I have a hard time thinking or I'm pressured. I come here, its my get away. When me and my father first came here to New York, I ran into this very building. And ran up here to see the view, my father followed me, he said he can enjoy this view everyday. I agreed, this is my life goal" Lucas said. "What, to own New York" Maya said. " No, to see this view everyday, knowing I have something to help me on my way"Lucas explains as he looks at Maya.

**Maya was pleased, but she never knew about Lucas soft side**

**Lucas walks toward to Maya, right to her side and puts his arms around her waist. And points toward a certain place**

"Right their that White house with the beautiful garden, That's my goal also. To live in a beautiful house with my family".

**Lucas gazes in her eyes, grasping her waist towards him**

**Maya feeling something she has never felt before with him**

**Lucas gazes at her lip**

"We better get going" Lucas pulls away. "Right, lets go".

**-_______________________________________________________________________-**


	2. Do you love me? or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle puts his effort making Isdadora have the best night of her life, but something happens and goes wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World or Character! I don't make money for this!

**-___________________________________** **-**

"Farkle", "Smackle". "Nice to meet you this late afternoon" Smackle said. "As do you" Farkle said.

**Farkle leads Smackle to a candlelight dinner**

**Smackle looked beautiful then ever to Farkle**

"It's our two month anniversary, how do you feel about it".

**Smackle looking at Farkle precisely**

"Good" Farkle responds

"Good.......just good" Smackle asks

"Well, we haven't seen each other that much and its already been two months Smackle".

"Good point arch nemesis".

**Smackle toast with a wine glass filled with grape juice**

"If you haven't notice I got a new dress for tonight" Smackle said

"I've notice"

**Farkle** **Smiles, as** **Smackle** **smiles back**

"These flowers are lovely, did you get it down the street in the.." Smackle gets interrupt

"Top right corner where the white and pink daisy's, two down and one right" Farkle finishes

"I know the perfect flower when I see it, and she's right in front of me"

**Smackle smiles with delicacy**

"You remember" smackle questions

"Of course I did" Farkle answers

**Smackle cuts into the star gazing, as she looks at Farkle with a worried look**

"Since, it's almost High School Farkle, I have a preposition for you" Smackle say nervously.

"Okay" Farkle says

"I've been accepted to the The Winston Preparatory School here in New York, and it's uptown so I won't get to see you guys that much and I want to go" Smackle hits Farkle with all this

**Farkle goes to the window and stays their, thinking about him and Smackle**

"Farkle say something" Smackle said

"I think you should go"Farkle says holding back the Gulps

"Really" Smackle says questioning

"Yeah it will be a great oppertunity" Farkle says

"I was thinking maybe we can both go you know, since you got accepted also"

**Farkle turns around and looks at her**

"What"

"Well, we both will be going to school their together and I want to be closer to you" Smackle says

**Farkle is really confuse, and has an urge**

"I promise my friends that I'm gonna go to where ever they are going, and that's my choice. I can't abandon them now" Farkle say firmly

"I know but I thought it can bring us closer like you just said we need some time together" Smackle says trying to look direct in his eyes

**Farkle trying to look away**

"I tried to make this candlelight dinner amazing and now you want me to sacrifice a promise for your pleasing" Farkle is getting angry

"No, I just think it'll be better and challenging. Farkle I care about you" Smackle says trying not to yell

**Farkle looks away from Smackle, as Smackle trying to talk to him**

"I CAN'T"

"IM TRYING TO BRING THIS RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER, AND YOU THROWING THAT AWAY" Smackle says firmly

**Farkle says nothing**

"Fine, see you at the science fair" Smackle leaves

**Farkle takes out his phone and textes Maya**

Farkle: Hey I need someone to talk to, can I come down!

_**Response** _

Maya: Sure

Farkle: I'll be right over

**-_____________________________________-**


	3. Where Everything Goes Wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle goes to Maya for advice or help about his relationship, but he doesn't go to Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Girl Meets World or the Characters! I don't make money out of this!

**-____________________________________________-**

**Farkle rings the doorbell**

**The door opens**

"Hey" Maya says gladly.

**Farkle just nods his head**

~Maya~

I don't know what's wrong with Farkle, he is nodding and that's not usual. He texted me after 6pm which I told him not to anymore, unless it was important. I'm worried!!

**Farkle feels nothing at this time**

"Farkle what's wrong", "Me and Smackle just got out of an argument" Farkle looks away at Maya.

"What........What happen" Maya says worriedly. "She just told me, that she was going to Winston" Farkle says, "And she wanted you to go with her"Maya continues.

**Maya walks up and walks around the room**

"I told her....that I couldn't abandon you guys"Farkle looks at Maya.

"Oh", "And she got upset and said to me that we needed more time, which I question earlyeir but I think that was a bad idea".

**Maya starting to walk back and forth, and questioning Farkle in her head**

"Well do you love her?" Maya asked. "What" Farkle said. "Do you love her?" Maya repeated herself again. "I heard you, but why would you ask me that . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OF COURSE I LOVE HER"Farkle getting angry again.

**Maya sits back by him**

"Then why didn't you tell her that" Maya looks directly in his eyes.

"Well it didn't occur to me then" Farkle looks back in her eyes.

"I understand why she asked you that, and what was you response" Maya asked

"I didn't say anything . . . . . . . . . . . . I didn't know what to say then" Farkle answered.

**Maya laughs**

"Maya this is serious . . . . . . . my relationship is in jeopardy!"Farkle is getting serious.

"I know, it just that I see why . . . . . . . I understand that you didn't have anything to say again, but you couldv'e answered instead of letting her walk off, BECAUSE IF I WERE HER ALSO I WOULD LEFT" Maya yells.

**Farkle gets up**

"Why you acting like this Maya" Farkle looks at her.

"Like what", "Like this, this is not you" Farkle continues

"I just got back from my date with Lucas" Maya says drag full.

"Oh. . . . . . . . . . that explains it"Farkle

**Farkle starts getting his coat**

"Wait" Maya has her hand on his shoulder. "One more question. . . . . . . please" Maya asks.

**Farkle nods his head**

"Why didn't you go to Lucas first, he's a expertise at this"

**Farkle looks back into Maya eyes**

"Because I felt like. . . . . . . . seeing you, because I know you can connect with this" Farkle explains.

**Maya pulls away**

"That's all I needed to know"Maya continues

"I need to sleep and so do you, Goodnight".

**Maya closes the door**

~Farkle~

What just happened here? Why did I tell her that? What is happening? I love Smackle,

and i'll always will!!

Maya's a friend!!!!!!!!

Today is a new day

{Couple of day's later}

**Phone rings**

**Voice message**

"Hey. . . . . its been a couple of day's. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies, okay bye" Farkle Says nervously

**Smackle listening to her voice mail**

**Another voice mail comes in**

"Hey. . . . . It was great last night. Finally got the structure working, want to meet up in the lab tommarow at school"

**Smackle smiles**

**-________________________________-**


	4. Can you see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya questions Riley about her relationship with Lucas. Also, is Riley ignoring Charlie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World or Characters. Also I don't make money out of this!

****

**-____________________________________________-**

**Farkle rings the doorbell**

**The door opens**

"Hey" Maya says gladly.

**Farkle just nods his head**

~Maya~

I don't know what's wrong with Farkle, he is nodding and that's not usual. He texted me after 6pm which I told him not to anymore, unless it was important. I'm worried!!

**Farkle feels nothing at this time**

"Farkle what's wrong", "Me and Smackle just got out of an argument" Farkle looks away at Maya.

"What........What happen" Maya says worriedly. "She just told me, that she was going to Winston" Farkle says, "And she wanted you to go with her"Maya continues.

**Maya walks up and walks around the room**

"I told her....that I couldn't abandon you guys"Farkle looks at Maya.

"Oh", "And she got upset and said to me that we needed more time, which I question earlyeir but I think that was a bad idea".

**Maya starting to walk back and forth, and questioning Farkle in her head**

"Well do you love her?" Maya asked. "What" Farkle said. "Do you love her?" Maya repeated herself again. "I heard you, but why would you ask me that . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OF COURSE I LOVE HER"Farkle getting angry again.

**Maya sits back by him**

"Then why didn't you tell her that" Maya looks directly in his eyes.

"Well it didn't occur to me then" Farkle looks back in her eyes.

"I understand why she asked you that, and what was you response" Maya asked

"I didn't say anything . . . . . . . . . . . . I didn't know what to say then" Farkle answered.

**Maya laughs**

"Maya this is serious . . . . . . . my relationship is in jeopardy!"Farkle is getting serious.

"I know, it just that I see why . . . . . . . I understand that you didn't have anything to say again, but you couldv'e answered instead of letting her walk off, BECAUSE IF I WERE HER ALSO I WOULD LEFT" Maya yells.

**Farkle gets up**

"Why you acting like this Maya" Farkle looks at her.

"Like what", "Like this, this is not you" Farkle continues

"I just got back from my date with Lucas" Maya says drag full.

"Oh. . . . . . . . . . that explains it"Farkle

**Farkle starts getting his coat**

"Wait" Maya has her hand on his shoulder. "One more question. . . . . . . please" Maya asks.

**Farkle nods his head**

"Why didn't you go to Lucas first, he's a expertise at this"

**Farkle looks back into Maya eyes**

"Because I felt like. . . . . . . . seeing you, because I know you can connect with this" Farkle explains.

**Maya pulls away**

"That's all I needed to know"Maya continues

"I need to sleep and so do you, Goodnight".

**Maya closes the door**

~Farkle~

What just happened here? Why did I tell her that? What is happening? I love Smackle,

and i'll always will!!

Maya's a friend!!!!!!!!

Today is a new day

{Couple of day's later}

**Phone rings**

**Voice message**

"Hey. . . . . its been a couple of day's. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies, okay bye" Farkle Says nervously

**Smackle listening to her voice mail**

**Another voice mail comes in**

"Hey. . . . . It was great last night. Finally got the structure working, want to meet up in the lab tommarow at school"

**Smackle smiles**

**-________________________________-**

 

 

 


	5. I've decided to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle has a unexpected visit from Smackle and things start to tear up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World or their Characters. Also, I don't make money out of this!

**-__________________________________-**

{At Farkle House or Home}

**knock on the door**

"Hey son, um Smackle is here" Stuart Said. Farkle looks back as he was reading a comic that Lucas gave him

"let her in" Farkle said as he got up and checked if he looked precise.

**Smackle comes in beautiful as ever**

"Hey" Smackle smiles, "Hi" Farkle looks at her looking up and down as beautiful as she was

"You excited for that movie" Farkle says, "Wait" Smackle says.

"I wanted to talk about what happen a couple of day ago" Smackle reasons

"A couple of days. . . . **Farkle looked confused** . . it's been almost a week and you haven't answered to my calls, it just went to voice mail"Farkle crossed his arms as he looked at Smackle crossed from him.

"I know. . . .I heard them all" Smackle says, "I didn't know how to respond" Smackle looks down all nervous.

**Farkle goes to the window looking out**

"I can't do this now, do you want to go to the movie or not" Farkle looks at Smackle

**Smackle continues to look at the floor**

"I don't know" Smackle responds

**Farkle walks over to Smackle**

"Something bothering you, do you want to tell me" Farkle lifts her head up to see her eye to eye

**Smackle about to tear up**

**Smackle whispers**

"Who. . . . .are. . . . .you" Smackle says as she's about to tear up

**Farkle felt shocked**

"I'm Farkle"," No your not. . . . you've changed a little. . . . . . . . .when I brought up that I was going to Winston, that's when it started."

**Farkle grabs Smackle by the waist and let's go after looking into her eyes**

"Can you tell, what's wrong" Smackle says firmly

**Farkle turns around looking at Smackle and about to tear up**

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO" Farkle says as he's about to cry

**Smackle goes up to him**

"Why didn't you tell me" Smackle says

"Because I knew that's what you wanted and I didn't want to be in the way" Farkle looks down at the floor.

**Smackle goes up to Farkle and lifts his head up to hers**

"You could of told me that in the first place" Smackle about to tear up

**Farkle looks at Smackle and then her lips**

**Smackle looks back at Farkle and his gorgeous eyes**

**Farkle leans in for a kiss right their and then**

**He grasps her waist into his**

**They stop to look at each other**

**Smackle wipes away Farkle tears and Farkle does Smackle as they smile at each other then hug**

**Smackle whispers into his ear**

"I won't go" Smackle says

**Farkle looks at her with a surprise**

"No, I can't let you do " Farkle gets interrupt

"For us, I want you no matter what" Smackle smiles and moves his hair out of his face

**They both smile at each other as Farkle hugs her and smiles**

**Smackle has a smile but worried face**

**They continue to hug**

**Farkle had to know what he risked and so as Smackle**

**Smackle continues to grasps his hair**

"I LOVE YOU" Comes out of Smackle mouth

**Farkle looks at Smackle face to face**

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Farkle says

**Smackle smiles**

{A couple of minutes later}

"Sorry to ruin this moment but it's getting late" Smackle Says

**Farkle looks at her**

"Walk me out" Smackle asks

"Of course" Farkle says

**-____________________________________-**


	6. When it All Falls apart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle, Riley, Lucas, and Maya are over at Riley house. Something wrong happens leading to an argument!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World or their characters. Also I don't make money out of this!

**-__________________________________-**

{At Riley Door thru the intercom}

"Riles it's Maya","And Farkle", "And Lucas" The Gang said.

"Come right up"Riley push the button

**They finally arrived at the door**

"Peaches" Riley hugs Maya

"Farkle" Riley hugs Farkle

"Lucas" They have a quick awkward hug as Maya turned around

"You guys ready to study or Farkle and Lucas" Riley says

Everybody:

Farkle:"Yes"

Lucas:"yea"

Maya:"no".

"Lucas carry me" Maya demand

**Lucas had that groan look at turned around and hunch**

**Maya climbs on him**

"ON GUARD" Maya yelled pointing to the stairs

**Lucas carried her up to Riley room**

**As Maya and Lucas approach Riley's room**

"Thanks Ranger Rick" Maya looks at his eyes

"Anything for you ma'am" Lucas pretends he has a cowboy hat

"Oh really" Maya had a tricky look in her eyes

**Lucas looked down at her eyes**

**Maya looked into his**

"We brought chips and sod. . . . a"Farkle walks into the room after seeing that with Riley right behind him

"Sorry Riles" Maya said

"It's okay" Riley said with I don't care tone

**Throughout studying Maya stared at Lucas as Lucas would just laugh and stare at her back**

**Riley saw them both and she had an urge**

{Meanwhile}

**Riley looks at her phone when a text message came up and she turned off her phone**

**Farkle saw her**

"Hey, who was that" Farkle asks

"Oh just Charlie" Riley says

"Charlie. . . as in Charlie Gardener as in your boyfriend" Farkle looks at her with suspicion

"Yea" Riley said as she pretended to return to the book

"Your ignoring him, aren't you"Farkle says

**You hear Maya and Lucas laughing away**

"I'm not ignoring him, I just been busy lately that's all" Riley complies

"Doing what" Farkle asks

"things" Riley says

"Things. . . what kind of things" Farkle asks

"Things okay" Riley said firmly

"Why you lying, you never kept anything from us other than you were getting bullied" Farkle said firmly also

**Maya stopped and was listening**

"Like you never kept anything from us Farkle" Riley puts her book down

"I've never kept anything from YOU GUYS" Farkle yelled

"OH YEA LIKE YOU DIDNT KEPT FROM ME AND LUCAS THAT YOU AND SMACKLE WERE HAVING PROBLEMS!!!!" Riley yelled

**Farkle looked scared and shocked**

**Lucas interrupted**

"Wait What. . . .Farkle has things been complicated with you and Smackle" Lucas asked

"Yea but everything fine now" Farkle said

"Hey I thought we talked about everything together" Lucas said

"I didn't know where to go so I went to see Maya" Farkle said

"MAYA" Lucas looked at Maya

"Maya you knew about this and you didn't tell me" Lucas looked at Maya with disappointment

**Maya looked shock**

"I didn't. . . . . I didn't occur to me" Maya said

"DIDN'T OCCUR TO YOU, MAYA I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND" Lucas yelled

**Maya looked at Riley and Farkle**

**Lucas looked at Riley and Farkle and Maya**

**Lucas walked out**

**Riley chased after him**

"Lucas wait. . .please" Riley said

"I thought you were better then this" Lucas looked at her

"It could have been you" Lucas whispered

**Riley heard**

**Lucas went Riley and layed his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes, Riley had a gut feeling**

**Tears came down Lucas faced and he let go and walked out**

**Riley saw him walked and she teared up as if something came out**

**Riley turned around seeing Maya right their**

"Peaches" Riley said

**Maya saw and heard everything and she didn't want to see it because it felt as when her dad left**

"Peaches I'm. . ." Riley gets interrupted

"What was that" Maya eyes got watery

"What was what" Riley said

"That, I saw what he just did. Don't make me fell stupid Riley" Maya said

Riley had nothing to but then she was trying to mutter something

"It was. . . " Riley gets interupted

"Just Don't" Maya went up stairs to get her things and saw Farkle as they both looked at each other and Maya tilt her head with disapointment and ran pass Riley and walked out

**Riley closed the door as emotional as she was, she slid down the front door as her world had fallen to pieces**

{Meanwhile: Farkle}

Oh my God what have I done, first Smackle then Lucas, then Maya. Oh Maya

**-_______________________________-**


	7. The Birthday Boy - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the gang except Farkle comes to an argument, who forgot the birthday boy birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Girl Meets World or the characters! I don't make money out of this!

**-____________________________-**

**Farkle walks down the stairs**

**Riley looks at Farkle as Farkle walks right past her**

**Riley starts to cry**

{Riley POV}

What have I done? This is all my fault,My friends hate me. I hate myself!!

{The Next Day:At school}

**Riley sees Maya**

"Hey" Riley said as Maya walks right pass her

"Hi" Riley said to Lucas, but he pretended he didn't hear her

"Farkle" Riley said as he pass her to

**In class**

**Maya scooted away from Farkle desk and Riley, as the whole gang did**

"So class. . . "Cory said as Riley raised up her hand to go out of the classroom

"Go ahead, just return back" Cory said.

**Riley walked out as she tried to hold back her tears**

{Riley POV}

I can't be here anymore, they hate me. They hate me oh my gosh.

**Riley kept replaying what happen in her head, trying to not think about it**

**Instead she had sat on the bench, in the corner all alone**

**Finally her father came out**

"Riley you have to be in here for this lesson" Cory said

**Riley looked up and nodded her head slowly, she took a breath three times and cleared the tears and walked right back in**

**Maya and Farkle didn't look at her, but Lucas, he looked up at her and they both were like that for a minute then he turned around to zeke.**

**Riley felt so many emotions going into her at once and this had never happened to her and her friends, it was very hard. The happy riley was not riley anymore.**

{At the end of the day}

**Riley had thought about what would happened**

{At Topanga's}

**Riley sat in the usual booth as she waited for them to come In. No one came until, when Riley was about to leave then things changed.**

"Sorry" Lucas says as her accidently walked into her

Sh **e nodded her head as he grabbed her shoulder, she turned around. Lucas turned his head toward the booth as she followed him.**

"Hey" Lucas said first," Hi" Riley said.

**They were like that until a waiter came over, it was Maya mother. Riley said Hello to Maya mother, she said Hi back, but ignored Lucas. She only took Riley order as she continued to ignore Lucas**.

**As they got their food it was still complete silence, until when Lucas looked up at the door. It was Maya, she came right over.**

"SO YOU THINK YOUR GONNA DATE BEHIND MY BACK LUCAS" Maya yelled, "What are you talking about" Lucas said. "YOU GUYS ARE BOTH HERE TOGETHER" Maya yelled, "I'm here with Riley because I forgive her, and she has no one" Lucas said as **Riley looked at him with a little smile**. "SHE HAD ME, UNTIL SHE WENT BEHIND MY BACK, OH YEAH AND YOU TOO LUCAS" Maya yelled, Maya turned to look at Riley," YOU KNOW WHAT RILEY YOU CAN HAVE HIM, BECAUSE WE ARE DONE" Maya yelled as she walked out. Riley ran after her, leaving Lucas back there.

"MAYA WAIT, MAYA" Riley yelled, as Maya stopped. "Maya please, I never meant to hurt you okay. You are my best friend" Riley said as Maya stood their looking the other way. "Please, I can't do this anymore Riley" Maya said holding back the tears, "I want to know, right here and now" Maya said. "DO YOU LOVE HIM" Maya asked.

**Riley stood their quiet** , "Do you love him" Maya asked her. "Yes" Riley said, "Do you" Riley asked her, "yea" Maya respond. Riley sat to the closes bench she could find, "What are we gonna do" Riley said. "I don't know" Maya sat right by her. "I'm sorry Maya" Riley said, "Yea well, you weren't the one who told Lucas, it was all Farkle" Maya said.

Riley looked at Maya, "But didn't I start the argument" Riley said. "Farkle was the one that didn't talk about what happened with all of us, and I guess part of this is my fault also" Maya said. "I'm sorry" Maya said, as Riley looked at her with a shock.

"I'll always forgive you peaches" Riley said as they hugged each other. "You know we have to forgive each other sometime" Riley said. "And you know who's birthday it is today" Riley said as she held Maya. "Farkle" Maya responded, "His 16 birthday" Riley said.

**Maya knew what had to be done, "Why are we fighting" Maya said. "This is all stupid, this argument" Maya said. Riley looked at her with shock.**

"And how about Lucas" Riley said, " I don't know about him but he should be included too" Maya said and agreed.

{Inside Topanga's: Riley brought in Maya}

"Lucas" Riley said as he walked over, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't even know why we are arguing, I'm sorry I lied to you. And I hope you can forgive me" Maya said. "Yeah I forgive you" Lucas said as he held her. Still he felt something for both of them

"You remember who's birthday it is today" Riley said as she smiled.

**Lucas thought about it and remembered it was Farkle birthday**

"You have to forgive him Lucas, he was scared and heart broken. He didn't know" Maya said

"Okay, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive him just yet" Lucas said

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . .**

**-__________________________________-**


	8. The Birthday Boy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle birthday, and who knows maybe an apology!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World or characters! I don't make money out of this!!

**-____________________________-**

{They were headed to Farkle house, Meanwhile}

"Son don't you want to say hello to our guesses" Farkle father said.

**Farkle didn't say anything**

"Farkle , Farkle are you in there" Stuart said.

**Stuart came in**

"Hey you okay buddy" Stuart said.

**Stuart sat down next to Farkle**

"What happened" Stuart said.

"EVERYTHING" Farkle said

" Maya, Riley, and Lucas are mad at me" Farkle said

"I ruined everything" Farkle said

"Well, when these things happen. The only thing to do is forgive, and see where it gets you" Stuart said as he got up and went towards the door

"Also Farkle someone is here for you" Stuart said.

**Farkle got up expecting The gang, but it was Smackle**

"Hey" Smackle said, "Hi" Farkle said as he looked at her with a smile

**Farkle went to her and gave her a peck and hugged her**

"Thanks for coming" Farkle said , "Anytime" Smackle said

**Smackle looked all around**

"Where is everyone" Smackle asked

**Farkle grabbed her and brought her to the table**

"Umm their not coming" Farkle said

"Why" Smackle questioned

"A couple of days ago, I went to Maya about the argument and I just told her. Yesterday we went to Riley house to study, and Riley brought up that subject but it was my fault because I was asking why she was lying to me, and she brought it up and I was surprised of how she found out and it went from ciaos from their" Farkle explained while holding Smackle hand.

**Smackle took her hand away**

"Oh my god" Smackle said as she walked away

"I"m such a terrible girlfriend" Smackle said

**Farkle was following her**

"You are not, don't say that" Farkle said

"I AM" Smackle said

"I started this whole thing, this is my fault. I'm gonna go make this right, I'm sorry Farkle I have to go" Smackle said as she left the party

**Farkle chases after her, as he saw her stop**

"Smackle" Farkle said, then he stop and saw Riley, Maya, and Lucas together

"Guys" Farkle said

**Riley smiled**

"Hi Long pause Happy Birthday Farkle" Riley said

" You guys came" Farkle said

**Smackle interrupted**

"I wanted to talk to you guys" Smackle said

**They all looked at each other**

"I wanted to talk about your guys disagreement" Smackle said nervous

"Smackle you don't have to say anything" Maya said

"But I do, this whole thing was all my fault" Smackle said

"You weren't their" Riley said

"But the reason why Farkle went to Maya place first was because of me" Smackle said

**Lucas looked at Maya then back at Smackle**

"Lucas, Riley. That night I told Farkle that I wanted to go to Winstons, and I asked him if he can go with me" Smackle said

**Riley and Lucas looked at each other confused**

"Farkle you didn't tell me that" Maya said

"I didn't know it was important, but now I know it was important" Farkle said

"I'm sorry" Farkle said

**Maya, Riley, and Lucas looked at each other**

"Okay" They all said

"I'm really happy you guys came" Farkle said

"Of course" Riley said

"Of course" Maya said

"Yea" Lucas said not making eye contact

**Farkle knew what Lucas just did**

"Guys come in" Farkle said

**Everyone walked in, but Lucas he said he would stay out their**

"Come on Lucas, please" Farkle said

"You lied to me, your best friend" Lucas said

"I know but you wouldn't have understand, You haven't had the need to chose whether to be with your friends or the one you love" Farkle said.

"I might have not been through it, but it doesn't mean I've seen it or connect to it" Lucas said

"I'm sorry , for what I have done Lucas." Farkle said

**Lucas thought about it**

"I don't know okay, but I will make an exception" Lucas said.

**-________________________________-**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well hope you liked the Fanfic!


End file.
